chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat usually involves the use of weapons, and is resolved by dealing damage to an opponent's health. # The GM and each player select (without discussion with each other) the actions they wish to take in the turn. # Initiative is calculated - each player rolls 2d10 and rolls the Initiative Bonus of the action they have selected, getting a total. The Initiative numbers are ordered, highest to lowest. # The actions are resolved in order of Initiative. Melee Attack Melee attacks are those made at closed distance, for example an attack with a sword, halberd or a punch to the face. These attacks require a target to be at close range and also necessitate coordination with the opponent's defensive manoeuvres (hence why they are slower to execute than ranged attacks). On their turn, the character can either take their full move action and then make a melee attack, or remain stationary (moving up to 5 feet) before making the attack. Each of the character's melee attack entries read as follows: Initiative Bonus "Weapon Name" Attack Bonus (Dmg/ArmS) E.g. +9 Broadsword +8 (4/2 slashing) Initiative Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''5 + DIS Rating + Combat Status + Weapon Speed Factor '''Attack Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''ALC Rating + Weapon Skill Ranks '''Damage: '''Weapon Damage + STR Rating '''Armour Surpass: Weapon Armour Surpass Ranged Attack Ranged attacks are those made at a distance, for example an attack with a bow, throwing knife or breath weapon. These attacks get a significant advantage due to their relative speed and ability to hit distant targets almost instantly. On their turn, the character can either take their full move action and then make a ranged attack, or remain stationary (moving up to 5 feet) before making the attack. Each of the character's ranged attack entries read as follows: Initiative Bonus "Weapon Name" Attack Bonus (Dmg/ArmS) E.g. +10 Crossbow +7 (3/3 thrusting) Initiative Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''10 + DIS Rating + Combat Status + Weapon Speed Factor '''Attack Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''ALC Rating + Weapon Skill Ranks '''Damage: '''Weapon Damage + DIS Rating '''Armour Surpass: Weapon Armour Surpass Spell Attack Spell attacks are those made through Arcana, for example an attack with Death Bolt, Immolation or Frostbite. These attacks require intense concentration, verbal and somatic components and a span of time to cast, therefore being the slowest combat actions one can take. On their turn, the character can move up to 5 feet before making the spell attack. Each of the character's Spell Attack entries read as follows: Initiative Bonus "Spell Name" Attack Bonus (Effect) E.g. +2 Immolation +9 (Successes x2 Fire) Initiative Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''DIS Rating + Caster Status - Spell Level '''Attack Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''INT Rating + Spell Working Skill Ranks '''Effects: '''Varies by individual spell '''Move Action The character's move action involves no attack, and allows them to move up to their full Speed in any available direction. This action gets the greatest inherent advantage for all that it required is for the character to shift themselves - no coordination of strikes, pulling of bowstrings etc is necessary. The character's Move entry reads as follows: Initiative Bonus (Distance Moved) E.g. +20 (45 feet) 'Initiative Bonus (to be added to 2d10): '''15 + Speed '''Distance Moved: ('Speed + Size Modifier) x 5 feet